White Little Angel
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: It was a mere kiss that made them realize that they truly needed each other, and it was that kiss that bloomed into what became a forbidden love that never felt more right. Tribute to Scarlet's "Until You Love Me." Prince Nuada/OC. LEMON ONE-SHOT.


_Author's Note_: Lawlz. It's 2:19 am and I just finished writing a lemon fic. What the heck am I doing up at 2:19 am writing a lemon fic? Anyway, this is a tribute to ScarlethasAngstyPhoenixpowers' _Until You Love Me_, using her OC, Brynn McKae. Hopefully I captured her personality alright. Also, as this is my first Nuada fic, I hope I have not made him too OOC. If I have, then you may throw a rotten tomato at me ... No wait! I'm just kidding! D; Anyway! Enjoy! And, (need I write another warning? d:) **this is rated M for reason, again.** Just lettin' you all know, so ... yeah. Duh. xD Well, here you go, Scarlet! And thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this for you. (: I'm so glad you granted me permission. ^-^ Leave your comments! (Squee! This is my second [hopefully] well-written lemon! Yay me! :D) -Michele. (:

* * *

_White Little Angel_  
_A tribute to ScarlethasAngstyPhoenixpowers' _Until You Love Me. _Prince Nuada/OC: Brynn McKae_

ooooo

The rain splashed gently amongst his handsome elven features, such features that pronounced the majestic and eloquence of his being. He perched himself on top of an apartment building, which sat next to another apartment, and another after that, and he sat, waiting. Waiting for _her_.

The famed elf prince, Nuada Silverlance, searched for the insight of his fated mate, watching for her arrival at her apartment building. There hadn't been a day since he'd first met his other half that he wondered why in heaven the great gods had chained him to a half-breed angel. Someone like him, who despised the human race and made it his goal to wipe them out, becoming eternally bound to a woman of half-human blood baffled him completely, yet he found his questioning utterly useless. He felt strangely protective over her, felt attached to her in an almost obsessive manner, and he couldn't stray too far from her. His eyes had to linger on her. His mind had to search her thoughts and hear what she was thinking.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he finally called out to her telepathically.

_Brynn_ …

She always heard him, he knew, because her thoughts always circled around the voice that appeared in her head. Personally, he liked that momentary confusion of the foreign voice that echoed in her mind. He found toying with her to be rather interesting.

He supposed she was a rather interesting creature—for a human at least.

Just the thought repulsed him, though. A fair creature like her, a race of the highest degree, being degraded by the tainted blood of a human. He pitied her for it. And he was even reminded of the first thoughts that circled his mind when he met her, when he caught the stench of her human blood. He wanted to dispose of her like he would the other humans. After all, she deserved it. Those foul humans ruining the earth with their horrid contraptions of shopping mall buildings and asphalt roadways. The life of the pure soil was gone, and it was all _their_ fault.

But then he remembered last night and how his entire mind was tossed into vertigo, her voice moaning his name, clawing at his naked back, tugging at his long fair hair. It was fascinating, even for him, particularly because he was not one to succumb to behavior such as performed in her bedroom last night.

He stared up at the crying sky, raindrops curving down his forehead and his cheekbones. He blinked away the drops that had fallen in his eyes and continued to question the gods. _Why had he been bestowed a half-angel, half-human counterpart?_

The rain fell harder, as if to scold Nuada for continuing his repetitive questioning. Giving in to their nonresponses, he called out to his other half again.

_Brynn …_

She was thinking of him again, he noticed. She knew he was calling her, and that he was waiting. She didn't have to ask him where he was, either. Nuada's voice would lead the way.

_Come to me, Brynn. Come to me, little angel._

And with this beckon, he knew she was on her way, gathering her belongings together before she left that pitiful, degrading occupation she kept at the diner.

Ten minutes later did she arrive in front of her apartment building, parking her vehicle in front of the curb, those very vehicles that contributed to ruining the precious earth used by the humans. He couldn't understand why Brynn wouldn't use her magnificent wings to transport herself. The disgraceful vehicle was nothing compared to her ability to take flight. He also found it pathetic that she refused to take flight because of a measly fear. She was an _angel_, for heaven's sakes. She needed to overcome her fear and embrace her natural powers.

Nuada watched from his high spot Brynn getting out of her car, immediately folding her wings over her head to shield her from the rain. They were truly beautiful wings, so pure and white and majestic. Even Nuada was proud of them, and they weren't even his.

And then her face came into view.

He struggled to find what he was so drawn too. Perhaps it was the mere fact that she was part angel, because he most certainly wasn't attracted to the human part of her. But just the idea of being _attracted_ to her in the first place—the feeling was almost foreign. The most affection he'd ever mustered was that for his beloved twin sister, Nuala, for whom they shared an even stronger bond than that of his fated mate. Sure, Brynn was beautiful, but her beauty was nowhere near comparable to Nuala's fairness and grace. However, Brynn was still an angel, and it was that that did make her more beautiful than the average human.

He jumped from the building to the ground with a clean flip, landing on all fours, briefly, before straightening himself and shaking his hair from his face, stringy from the rain. He approached Brynn and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Must you ask questions that do not need answering?" he questioned in return. "I figure it would be obvious by now why I follow you."

"The bond—yeah I know," she muttered. Nuada knew Brynn questioned their bond just as much as he did, but for different reasoning. He was a man she'd never met before, not until a few days ago, yet they were already so attached without a question why. They had already slept with each other only after knowing he'd existed just a couple days prior, yet it felt completely natural, as if they had known each other for years.

There were times when Nuada even felt this way, however it was understandable in his case; he'd known he'd had a fated mate, searched for her years, and only when he came across her did everything he knew change. Sure, he still despised the human race and longed to wipe them out, but was that really his number one goal on this Earth? Of course, he'd never admit it. The exiled prince would never admit to taking fondness of the humans. The thought repulsed him further.

"You're soaked!" Brynn exclaimed. "Come on. Let's get you inside. Honestly, can't you carry an umbrella?"

"I would not wield a petty human contraption. The rain is delightful and full of energy. Why would I shield it away?" he asked, and when he said this, Brynn sheepishly glanced up at her wings creating her own shield.

"Well _I_ don't want to be out in the rain. I'm not about to catch a cold," she said and, once she'd locked her car, led Nuada inside her home. At least this time he didn't have to sneak in through her window, although surprising her was always a joy.

Once they arrived inside the building, Brynn's white wings ruffled absently to shake off the excess water. Nuada remained dripping wet, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I can't let you into the house like that," Brynn said. "You'll drench the carpet and ruin it."

"You petty humans and your housekeeping," Nuada scoffed with an eye roll. Brynn narrowed her eyes.

"You can stay out here, if you'd like," she snapped. "Nobody asked you to come over anyway."

"Nobody had to ask," Nuada replied smoothly. "Your thoughts would have told me to come anyway, little angel. Based on last night," He probed further into her mind, easily reading every thought she had, "you would give anything to experience what you did again."

Brynn flushed a deep crimson, her crystal blue-grey eyes widening with embarrassment and fury. Nuada smirked.

"Little angel, you are so easy to read," he said. "Your thoughts are so loud."

"Are not," Brynn argued. "You're just an invader of my own privacy. The one place that is most secret and private is, of course, widely open to you. Why don't you ever let me further into your thoughts?"

"Because that is my personal matter, and nothing that you need to concern your little self with," Nuada said. Brynn narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, are we going inside?"

He noticed her wings ruffle in her annoyance, and it was her feistiness that he found amusing as well. He combed a lock of her dark hair out of her fair features before stroking a large wing with the buds of his fingers. He didn't even have to read Brynn's thoughts to know the relaxation and blissful feeling the stroking of her wings brought her—it was plenty visible on her face.

Nuada reached for the key in Brynn's hand and opened the door himself, escorting his little angel inside her home. The sound of her mother's sickening and disturbing coughing from her bedroom broke Brynn from her trance and alarmed her.

"Mom," she muttered, before breaking from Nuada's side and hurrying to her room. Nuada's golden eyes narrowed as he waited for Brynn to return. He put the tea kettle on the stove to boil some water for a cup of tea for her mother.

Brynn came back once her mother's coughing had subsided. She noticed the tea kettle on the stove and produced a small smile.

"You don't happen to have any more of that magical tea, do you?" she asked him jokingly. She didn't expect him to pull out a tea bag, but he did anyway. A faint smile spread across his darkened lips as he held it out to her, her face covered with surprise.

The tea kettle began to whistle and Brynn took the tea bag from him, grabbing a wide coffee cup and pouring the hot water into it, dropping the tea bag and a spoonful of sugar in it. Nuada watched calmly as Brynn rushed the tea to her mother, who had started up another coughing fit. By the time Brynn had returned, she looked fatigued.

"You lose your energy quick, little angel," Nuada mentioned. "I suppose with your mother keeping most of your attention, you'll have no problem with me 'ruining your carpet' with my soaked state."

"Oh, crap!" Brynn exclaimed. "Um, yeah—I mean, no, I still have a problem with your wet clothes. Go into the bathroom and take them off." Nuada arched an eyebrow.

"You want me to take off my clothes?" he inquired, amused.

"That's not what I meant," Brynn groaned, and even though she was telling the truth, Nuada could still see the images she manifested from last night's memory. She was imagining him completely naked, and he sensed a longing from her to see him that way again. He smirked. What a dirty little angel she was.

"Are you entirely sure?" he asked. Brynn narrowed her eyes but blushed once more. Nuada shook his head, smirking. "Very well. I will go to the bathroom and take off my wet clothes. But what will you have me do then?"

Brynn swallowed as she stared nervously at Nuada's teasing face. "I'll get you something dry to wear," she said.

Nuada leaned in to her, his face inches from hers. Despite her human half, he still had enjoyed her in bed last night. He would be lying if he'd said that that wasn't what he wanted at the moment, and he knew the both of them wanted the same thing. For once, he let Brynn pry into his thoughts, only for her to read that he wanted her against him once again, skin against skin, roaming hands, and her loud moans.

She gasped once she read what he was thinking, and her eyes widened in disbelief, as if he was incapable of manifesting such thoughts. If it weren't for last night, he probably would have been incapable of thinking such things. He thought how highly disturbed his poor sister must be, having to be acutely tuned in to Nuada's thoughts, not by choice.

"Is that what you really want, little angel?" he whispered, stroking her face once more. And then, leaving her with a tease, he parted from her and was suddenly feet away from her. He smirked over his shoulder and walked towards the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar as an invite for Brynn when she was ready.

Nuada faced the large mirror, his fair blonde hair almost dry and framing his face. Pointed elf ears poked out from his flaxen locks, and a distinguishable thin line crossed his face over the bridge of his nose, a feature that marked all royal elves of the Bethmoora clan.

He began to discard the clothing that covered his upper body, leaving his pallid chiseled chest bare, exposing the many scars that marked his body, as proof of many battles he'd been a part of. He'd begun work on the rest of his clothes before the curious thoughts of Brynn McKae traversed in his mind. He sensed her just beyond the bathroom door and beckoned to her.

_Interested now, little angel?_

She pushed the door open and closed it behind her, locking it. Nuada arched an eyebrow at her.

"Everyone at the Bureau would probably flip if they found out I was doing this again—no, they _would_ flip if they found out," Brynn said. "But I don't care. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

Nuada grinned at her and Brynn suddenly pressed her lips against his, moving with such eagerness and impatience. She wanted to hurry up and get to the good stuff already. There was no time for mere little pecks here and there. She wanted the full mass of Nuada _now_.

He chuckled at her impatience and teased her by slowing down the process of their undressing. Brynn hastily unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the ground, hurrying to unbutton her jeans and slide them off. Nuada slowly fumbled with his sash, and Brynn was getting annoyed at his slowness.

"Hurry up," she grunted between her heated kisses and, after she'd taken off her jeans, she went to work on his pants. She undressed Nuada before she'd finished herself, but Nuada didn't care. That gave him more to do.

He pressed her against the bathroom door, her wings flattening against it. She cried out softly, like a gentle moan, and Nuada grinned. That was the sound he liked to hear.

His large hands ran up the sides of her body, cupping her breasts, fondling them gently. They were so familiar to him, yet completely foreign at the same time. Brynn moaned to him, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. At that moment, he didn't care if she was part human or not—he knew he loved her.

He tore off the restraint around her breasts with ease, and his fingers felt the joy of touching the actual skin of her breast, of fondling the pert little nipples with his thumbs. Brynn continued to moan, even crying out, protesting that he stop teasing her, but he cruelly ignored her. She pulled on his hair, grabbing from the nape of his neck. He snickered.

"You wanted me to undress, little angel, and I obeyed. Now it's my turn to give the orders," he whispered seductively. He ran a hand through her feathered wings again, and she gasped, which slowly softened to pleasured moans. Nuada couldn't even describe how much he loved hearing her like this, it even baffled him.

His kisses left her mouth, then, and trailed along her collarbone, Nuada's hands moving behind her back. Brynn's breathing became heavy with pants, and also for what Nuada had planned. Again, he'd opened his thoughts for Brynn to read, and she couldn't decide how to feel about them.

His dark lips moved to the middle crease of her breasts and Brynn gasped once again. They trailed to one of her nipples and his tongue lightly lapsed at it, causing her to cry out and cringe underneath his touch. Her wings flapped against the walls.

He sucked the nipple hard, gradually widening his mouth for her entire breast to fit. Brynn bit her bottom lip to hold her from her cries, but Nuada protested against it.

_No, little angel. Let me hear you. Cry out for me._

She shook her head and spoke back to him, telepathically.

_N-no! Please, no._

His sucking became more fierce after her response. He was determined to get that cry. And he did.

Brynn gasped and cried out Nuada's name, feeling tender bite marks pierce her skin. Nuada knew she hated him teasing her. It was embarrassing for her, but Nuada only found it amusing.

Pressed against her body, his throbbing member grazed her abdomen, still shielded by her panties. And with his heightened sense of smell, he found another peculiar scent—the scent of her lovely juices.

"I've done nothing to you, little angel, and yet you are already panting as if we've done this for hours," Nuada said. "I'm disappointed. You had so much more life in you last night."

"Shut up," she growled, glaring at him for being patronized. "I'm not tired."

"I'm glad, because there is so much more to do." He slowly rubbed his member along her womanhood and Brynn's breathing heightened once again. Nuada read her eager and exhilarating thoughts. She was so impatient. She wanted him full now. Unfortunately for her she'd have to wait. Nuada wasn't so kind as to give in so easily to his prey. There was always joy in toying with them first.

His fingers traced her body before arriving at the hems of her panties, gliding along the soaked section of the clothing. Was that all just from sucking on her breast? She was pleased so easily, then, Nuada figured, although he remembered her putting up much more of a fight while in her bed.

"Do you remember me telling you that I wouldn't always be gentle with you, little angel?" he asked gently in her ear, and, before she could even nod her head, Nuada's cunning fingers slipped underneath the clothing and darted for the lips of her womanhood, massaging them with his thumb as he snuck one finger into her. Brynn cried out and moaned, writhing against the door Nuada pinned her to. He slowly pumped the single finger in before inserting another one, and listened blissful to Brynn's painful groans.

He hushed her gently while his fingers pumped inside of her. Her thoughts were manic. She was torn between Nuada treating her painfully and blissfully, and while his fingers resided inside of her, one specific thought continued to circle her mind.

_Oh God … I'm going to release. Oh God, not now … That's so embarrassing! We haven't even _done_ anything yet!_

Nuada tilted his head back in laughter, and he felt Brynn's reluctant release come splashing onto his fingers. Finally, he withdrew them and smeared her juices on her legs.

"Did you like that, my little angel?" he murmured.

"Stop playing games, you bastard," she moaned.

_You know what I want_, she thought, and Nuada knew fully well what she did. She wanted a repeat of last night's events. Of course she would get it, and Nuada was hard, so she would fully enjoy him, like she wanted to.

He slipped off her soaked panties and eyed her womanhood, her clit slightly swollen from Nuada's massaging. He grabbed her from behind her legs and opened widely for him to enter, Brynn's moans accelerating into cries of pain and pleasure. He lifted her off the ground, and Brynn's wings automatically flapped to help levitate her, thrusting himself further into her. Their hips finally touched and Brynn had Nuada's full length inside, and she screamed with ecstasy. He pumped himself in and out of her, earning himself a slur of profanities and pleasured moans.

The night lasted longer than last night's events. Their bodies traveled all over the bathroom, from Brynn being pinned against the door, to her sitting on Nuada's lap while on the toilet seat cover, and even on the floor, where Brynn took the initiative to ride Nuada and become the dominate one. It had to have been hours later when both had finally reached their climax and released over one another.

Brynn fell to Nuada's side on the bathroom floor after she had lifted herself off of him, Nuada's cum-soaked member sliding out of her with ease.

_Was that everything you wanted, little angel? _Nuada asked telepathically. He smirked at her embarrassed response.

He pressed his lips against hers tenderly, abandoning all of the fierce and dominating passion that he'd empowered into his kisses earlier that night. Now was all sweet romance. Nothing vulgar or rocky. His kiss was smooth and gentle, and as he kissed Brynn, he realized that no matter what race she was, she belonged to him, and he would always feel the need to protect her. It was the first time that he'd truly realized that he would need this half-human, half-angel, and Brynn realized that she would need the vengeful elf prince. They needed each other, no matter who they were. Brynn was Nuada's white little angel, and he loved her.


End file.
